Advent Poems
by Lillita
Summary: Poems about Kadaj. based on the movie
1. Angel of Mercy

Welcome to Chapter 1 of Advent poems, "**Angel of mercy, forerunner of death**"

**Please Remember: **  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. Feel free to copy any of my poems, but be sure to give me credit. (I **do** read other poets work, and **I will not be very happy if my hard work shows up on someone elses site!)  
**-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Advent children... wait, I do, in a nice _two disk set_, but thats not the point. If I did own the rights to _**FFVII AC**_ would of put this on the movie and not on this website.

* * *

This is a variation of one of the poems I put in yugioh poems. Looking back, this poem could have been a lot better, but I am satisfied with the result.

It is written for Kadaj right around the scene where he dies after fighting Cloud I hope you enjoy this, and I'll try and get an update up soon!

* * *

_"Angel of Mercy, Forerunner of Death"_

_Hush now sweet child  
I'll forever numb your pain  
There'll be no more crying  
Or sleeping in the rain_

_Just take my hand and follow me  
I'll lead you from the dark  
Let me dry your fallen tears  
Before they leave a mark_

_Come now let me hold you close  
Let me heal your broken soul  
Watch me put the world on hold  
As I peice you back to whole_

_Hush now sweet child  
You'll never hurt again  
For Mother said to take you home  
To be her child again_

* * *

**_AN:_** Do you guys think that I should leave it as "_mother_" or change it to _Jenova_?

I love reviews and criticism is always appreciated. So please take a minute out of your time to help me improve my writng!  
POQ out


	2. What I Stole

Welcome to Chapter 2 of Advent poems, "**What I Stole**"

**Please Remember: **  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and** claim** them as your own. Feel free to copy any of my poems, but be sure to give me credit. (I **do** read other poets work, and **I will not be very happy if my hard work shows up on someone else's site!)  
**-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own Advent children... wait, I do, in a nice _two disk set_, but thats not the point. If I did own the rights to _**FFVII AC**_ would of put this on the movie and not on this website.

Yea, Chapter two, FINALLY. It's only been, Oh, around a year. I think I'm finding my muse again. Even if it is a little painful.

* * *

This is another one for Kadaj, his PTV. He really is my favorite to write for. Well, actually, it's Kadaj, Jenova, and the rest of the SHM.

* * *

_"What I Stole"_

_I am the remnant of a forgotten woman  
You know her name, not her heart  
I feel her pain, for where I've been  
are the places from which her soul departs_

_She cannot hear my laughs, nor screams  
Only feel my tears fading into nothingness  
Look around, all is not as it seems  
Gaze at my soul, I am feelingless_

_I am the birth of a life she could not own  
And Her legacy looms over me, the disaster  
When the smoke fades, and all is known  
I am the end, and she is the master_

_I stole her blood, Spirit, and mind  
We took everything, me, and my brothers  
Yet she smiles tenderly and I find  
She's always proud to be my mother_

* * *

I just wanted to give a thanks to the people who reviewed chapter one. You guys were so nice and helpful, I just wanted to show how much I appreciate you guys, so this chapter is for you!

Thanks for reading,

PoQ


	3. Hush Up

Welcome to Chapter 3 of Advent Poems, "**Hush Up**"

**Please Remember:**  
-All of my poems are copy righted.** Do not copy them and claim them as your own.** Feel free to copy any of my poems, but be sure to give me credit. (I do read other poets work, and I will not be very happy if my hard work shows up on someone else's site!)  
-All my poems are purely fiction and for entertainment.  
**-I do not own Advent children.**.. wait, I do, in a nice two disk set, but that's not the point. If I did own the rights to FFVII AC would have put this on the movie and not on a FANFICTION website. Thanks for your time.

* * *

This is a poem written from "Mother's" Point of View to Kadaj. I haven't played the FFVII, (shakes fist at melted play station) but from what I've seen of her, I find her to be manipulative, and it was interesting to get into her head. That, and it was tons of fun trying to shape the poem. I haven't done a shaped poem in a long time!

* * *

_"Hush up"_

_Hush little baby  
Don't say a word  
Momma's here for you  
So baby, don't be deterred  
The world's a cruel place baby  
But Momma's gonna make it better  
Together, you and will make it right  
So follow my instructions to the letter  
Hush up little baby, it only hurts a little  
Petty baby, bare the pain for your mom  
Darling Kadaj, lets be together again  
Do what I say to and remain calm  
So hush up my little baby boy  
Don't you even say a word  
Momma's here now  
Don't be deterred  
Just Hush Up  
Shut Up!_

* * *

This is the last chapter that I'm going to put up in Advent Poems for a while. I'm going to mark this as complete for now, as I don't know how long it's going to be until I get inspired to put a new one up. (On average, for this story, I put up one poem a year! I hope that changes in the future and that I'll start putting up more than that!)

Till then,

_Poqquie._


End file.
